PARDONNE
by Aeri'sWonderland
Summary: Os à partir de la chanson "Pardonné" de Kyo...Impossible de résumé...et sinon aussi préparez vos mouchoirs...


_Auteur : milamalfoydu07_

_Titre : P.A.R.D.O.N.N.E_

_Type : songfic, OS_

_Disclaimer__ : La chanson est à Kyo...les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling...seul l'histoire m'appartiens._

_Bêta : follelectrice07_

**_Note pour mes lecteurs de « Avec Un Si » : je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais poster ce week-end...donc si je ne peux pas je le ferais pour dans deux semaines car le week-end prochain je ne pourrais pas non plus._**

_**Bonne Lecture!**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd,  
Qu'on vienne à mon secours**

Ces marches sombres qui se profilent devant moi, je les ai tant prisent. Aujourd'hui, elles me semblent interminable alors qu'avant je ne faisais même pas attention à leurs nombres. Peut-être parce-que je sais qu'aujourd'hui sera la dernière fois que je les foulerais, qu'aujourd'hui elle m'emmène vers ma destinée, vers ma mort. Je n'ai pourtant qu'une seule hâte, pouvoir arriver au bout, ne plus voir ces murs noirs avec ces tableaux qui me regardent comme un paria. Dire qu'avant il me regardait comme si j'étais un Prince. En fait non, j'étais un Prince, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'un traite à mon sang. J'ai trahi ma famille.

**J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour  
Sans jamais voir le jour,  
J'ai prié mes dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour**

Aujourd'hui je veux pouvoir sortir de cette prison doré qu'est ce manoir. Ce même manoir qui m'a vu grandir, faire mes premiers pas dans le grand monde mais ce manoir qui m'a aussi vu me renfermer un peu plus chaque jour sur moi-même. Prendre ce masque de froideur pour pouvoir survivre parmi eux. Eux qui étaient si fière de moi, enfin de se qu'ils avaient fait de moi. Mais ne voyaient-ils pas cette douleur qui imprégner mes yeux. Ces même yeux quelques fois emplis de larmes mais que je refoulais au plus profond de moi.

**Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage et voir du paysage  
Prendre le large, écouter mon message  
Les barreaux d'une cage  
Peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes**

Ces même larmes qui pourtant un jour sont sorties...lorsque j'étais en sa présence. Elle. Elle qui a sut voir au-delà de ce masque. Peut-être parce qu'elle vivait la même chose que moi. Car après tout les autres ne la voyait pas cette douleur qui nous imprégnait tous d'être né ici, sous votre autorité. Combien été comme moi ? Combien n'ont pas eu la chance de rencontré quelqu'un pour les comprendre ? Je sais que nous étions nombreux mais nous ne le montrions pas.

**J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité**

Et puis nous avions trop peur. Peur de ce que vous pourriez nous faire si nous osions nous rebeller. Alors comme les autres j'ai fait ce qu'on me demandait de faire. J'ai suivi le mouvement. Je suis devenu ce mouton que vous attendiez que je sois. J'ai été le bon petit soldat. J'ai haï les personnes qu'il fallait que j'haïsse. J'ai tué les personnes qu'il fallait que je tu. J'ai torturé les personnes qu'il fallait que je torture. Et j'ai aimé les personnes qu'il fallait que j'aime.

**Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop  
J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle  
Je suis comme tout le monde  
Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte  
**

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis rendu compte que même la mort serait plus belle que cette vie. C'est bon maintenant je suis libre, hors de cette prison de pierre froide. Je peux enfin respirer l'air libre. Vous ne me renfermerez plus. Mais je sais aussi qu'ils ne vous faudra plus beaucoup de temps pour que vous n'arriviez et que vous fassiez ce qu'ils vous faut faire. Je ne vous en veux pas vraiment après tout vous aussi vous êtes les esclaves de quelqu'un d'autre. Vous ne faites qu'obéir à ses ordres à lui.

**Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd  
Qu'on vienne à mon secours**

Mais je vous demande juste de me laisser un peu plus de temps. Le temps pour moi de la retrouver, elle. Elle qui fut la clef de cette prison, de ma liberté. Je lui doit tellement. Et je sais qu'à cause de ça, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Nous sommes les traites à notre sang maintenant, on me l'a très bien fait remarquer.

**J'ai construit des barrières, la vie suit son cours  
Je n'attends plus le jour, j'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours**

Je la vois enfin, elle m'attend. Lorsqu'elle me voie à son tour, elle se jette dans mes bras. Je la sers fort, pour la rassurer, pour lui prouver que je suis là, lui prouver à quel point je l'aime. Je la sens frissonner contre moi, je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte. Doucement, dans la nuit silencieuse, je me met à murmurer.

**J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité**

-Tu vois, Pansy, malgré tout cela...grâce à toi...à ton amour...je leur pardonne...à tous.... A mes parents...je leur pardonne d'avoir été des parents qui ne pensaient qu'à satisfaire leur maître même si pour cela ils sont prêts à me sacrifier...je leur pardonne d'avoir été sourd et aveugle à ma douleur...Je pardonne aussi à nos amis de nous avoir tourné le dos lorsque nous avons été découvert après tout ils ne sont que les copies de se que nous étions avant...nous aurions sûrement fait pareil dans leur cas...Je pardonne aussi à Potter...de ne pas avoir vu au-delà du masque, de n'avoir vu que l'enfant pourri gâté que j'étais en quelque sorte...de ne pas avoir vu l'enfant malheureux qu'il y avait aussi en moi et qui demandais juste de l'aide...de ne pas avoir accepté de prendre cette main que je lui tendais pour qu'il me sauve de tout ça...après tout il est aussi un peu comme nous...un petit soldat qui est utilisé comme arme pour détruire le camp ennemi...pour pouvoir gagner cette foutu guerre...et puis je pardonne aussi à Dumbledore qui n'a fait que se servir de nous pour avoir des informations qui nous coûte aujourd'hui la vie...même à Voldemort je lui pardonne...tu vois même à lui j'arrive à lui pardonner...parce qu'il doit bien avoir un cœur malgré tout, pour nous avoir laissé un peu de temps pour nous voir alors qu'il aurait pu nous tuer dés qu'il a sut...c'est peut-être encore une preuve que tout n'est pas si noir ni si blanc dans ce monde...ou alors il pensait réussir à nous faire encore plus de mal comme ça...dans ce cas-là il est bien stupide...

Je fis un pause. Je sentis encore une fois Pansy tremblait contre moi. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid. Je l'entendis aussi reniflait...pleurait-elle ? Je caressais doucement ses cheveux.

-Mais s'il y a un personne que je ne pardonnerais jamais... c'est moi... moi qui n'ai pas su te protéger...

Je m'arrêtais de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci j'entendis clairement un sanglot s'échapper de Pansy. Puis des bruits de course se firent entendre ainsi que des voix.

-Ils sont là ! Vite ! Il ne fait pas qu'ils s'échappent !

Ils sont bête... croivent-ils vraiment que nous allons nous échapper. Nous ne pouvons pas échapper au Seigneur Des Ténèbres...non...même si on le veut...il nous retrouve toujours...c'est tout simplement impossible. Soudain Pansy murmura quelque chose. Sa voix entrecoupé de sanglot.

**Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble c'est parfait**  
**Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble c'est parfait**

**Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble**

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Draco ! Après tout...nous deux...c'est à la vie...

Des hommes déboulèrent, nous encerclant, ils levèrent leur baguette avant de l'abaisser.

-...à la mort...

**Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre Finir en sang  
Ne plus attendre**

Ma prise se resserra autour de Pansy alors que des lumières vertes fusèrent de tout côté.

La petite clairière fut illuminé de cette lumière verte. Puis tout redevint noir et calme. Des craquements se firent soudain entendre. Puis de nouveau le silence. Une neige fine se mit alors à tomber.

Elle recouvrit bien vite deux corps étroitement enlacés au centre de la clairière...

**J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Et voilà...une review ou pas ? Ça me ferait très plaisir que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensiez..._

_En tout cas merci d'avoir lu!!!_

_BizZzouxx_


End file.
